


Baby It's Cold Outside

by amitiel



Category: Given (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Music, Oneshot, Smut, Winter, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: Alternate Title: How Uenoyama embodied gay panic and lost his virginity in one fell swoopInsomnianRedMuse has a birthday coming up so I wrote this Given oneshot for her based off of her parameters! I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu & Uenoyama Ritsuka, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 381





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsomnianRedMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomnianRedMuse/gifts).



Uenoyama was panicking. It had been such a long time since he had been alone with Mafuyu, truly alone without any interruptions, and he had no idea how to react. But it was cold outside, so very cold, and the storm was threatening to snow them in. They had been at the music store, checking out the latest amps just for kicks, and Ue had been so insistent on walking Mafuyu home that he completely ignored just how cold and snowy it was until his adorable boyfriend pointed it out.

“Do you want to come inside?” Mafuyu had asked him, his eyes the only thing visible between his winter hat, scarf, and earmuffs. He looked like one of those actors in all the latest dramas that ended up sick from the cold. Essentially, Mafuyu was adorably cute and really beautiful. Ue was thankful for the cold in that moment to cover up his blushing face. “The storm is getting worse.”

“Huh?” Ue was consistently caught off guard by Mafuyu, whether it was his own doing by daydreaming too much about how Mafuyu’s lips tasted against his or from the seemingly random things his boyfriend would say. This time it was the daydreaming that got him. “Oh… Sure.”

He followed Mafuyu inside, both of them happily greeted by Tama. The small dog mimicked the snow outside: fluffy, cute, and everywhere. They greeted Tama then began the long process of untangling themselves. Hats, scarves, gloves, and coats. It all came off in favor of the warmth in the house, and Mafuyu only took their winter gear to be put away with a distant nonchalance as Ue stood in the entryway nervously.

Before either of them could say anything, the phone rang. Mafuyu answered it, only giving some vague reactions. For all Ue could tell, he was either receiving news that the world was ending or that dinner was on its way. His thinking face was a distant and faraway stare, but he had been more open with Ue since they started dating. Ue just had to be patient and Mafuyu would tell him everything. Then again, the things he usually told him caught him by surprise. 

“Mom is snowed in at work,” Mafuyu said when he hung up the phone. “There’s a hotel nearby so the company is putting up their employees there. It looks like it’s just us for tonight.”

“Eh?” Ue asked in surprise. Mafuyu only walked back towards his room with the same vague indifference that made Ue’s heart beat faster than any rock song he listened to. Alone? In a snow storm? Together? Externally, Ue looked relatively calm and collected. Internally, Ue was screaming, his mind running at a million miles a minute, thinking about what this could mean.

“Are you coming?” Mafuyu asked as he looked back at him, still in the entryway. Ue’s mind suddenly went blank, all of the thoughts suddenly fizzling out in a single moment. Mafuyu had turned the light on to his room, his silhouette framed beautifully like there was a halo drawing Ue in.

He moved quickly without thinking to the room, then immediately froze again once Mafuyu shut the door behind them. He was alone, in Mafuyu’s room. Alone. All night. With Mafuyu. His poor, virgin mind was racing at all the things that could happen between them. What would it be like to kiss Mafuyu and not stop there? What would it be like to hold him and feel himself inside him…?

“Are you going to sit down?” Mafuyu asked as he sat on the bed, already pulling out his guitar.

Ue let out a nervous giggle and set his guitar case on the ground. He looked between Mafuyu on the bed and the cold hard ground and knew what he had to do. For his own sanity, he sat on the floor and began to take out his guitar. Mafuyu didn’t say anything, but Ue thought there was a tension between them that was entirely his own doing. It wasn’t like he was trying to keep a distance between them. He just needed the space or else he would start thinking about all the things that could possibly happen. If Mafuyu knew what he was thinking then surely he would think he was the biggest perv he knew.

Mafuyu didn’t say anything, and they spent the better part of an hour just practicing their craft. Ue was happy to see that Mafuyu was getting better at guitar, and recently they had started writing a new song together. He was going to leave the lyrics up to his boyfriend again, but Ue really hoped that it wouldn’t come down to a last minute creation like the last one. Then again, the last song Mafuyu wrote the lyrics to ended up being so beautifully heartbreaking that Ue had kissed him without even thinking about it. Whatever the case may be, he really hoped this next song wasn’t about his past relationship, his jealousy always bubbling just beneath the surface.

“Uenoyama-kun,” Mafuyu asked after he finished strumming a new chord measure they had worked on. “Are you a virgin?”

“Eh?!” Ue asked, eyes wide, a heat on his cheeks, and a panic in his heart. Where was this coming from? He looked up at Mafuyu and immediately had to look away. Mafuyu was sitting on the bed, guitar forgotten, his sweater haphazardly falling off of one shoulder. Did he even know how sexy he looked? “W-where is this coming from?!”

“You just seem nervous whenever we’re alone,” Mafuyu considered. Ue felt his ears go red. “And you won’t sit on the bed with me.”

As if to prove a point, Ue got up and set his guitar to the side before sitting on the bed directly across from Mafuyu. He had been caught though. No matter how much he tried, he couldn’t stop blushing, even though Mafuyu was looking at him with such innocence and curiosity that he felt like he was guilty of being the biggest pervert in Japan. How many times had he dreamt about being alone with Mafuyu, of doing so many things to him that would make someone so adorable like him blush and call him a freak?

“W-well, it’s not like it’s a bad thing,” Ue said as he looked anywhere but at his boyfriend’s gorgeous face. He looked down at his hands instead, trying to keep his mind from panicking anymore than it already was.

“It’s not,” Mafuyu agreed. “I remember my first time. I was really nervous.”

“It’s reasonable for anyone to be- wait. What?!” Ue looked at Mafuyu in surprise. “Y-you aren’t a… a…?”

“No,” Mafuyu replied with such simplicity that they could have been discussing the weather. “I mean, I did have a boyfriend before.”

Ue didn’t know what emotion was stronger. Shock that Mafuyu, sweet and innocent looking Mafuyu, wasn’t a virgin? Jealousy that he wasn’t Mafuyu’s first? Panic that he was the virgin in this instance and that they weren’t figuring this all out together? Desire knowing that Mafuyu might actually know what he was doing? He felt like his brain was on the verge of short circuiting.

“W-well, I guess that makes sense,” Ue replied with a sullenness that told him jealousy won out. He didn’t want to be bitter about it. It was just the circumstances of their meeting. If anything, he should have felt lucky and grateful that they mutually liked each other. But then he thought about how Mafuyu looked at him, how he was looking at him, and he felt his jealousy bubble up knowing that he used to look at someone else like that too.

“It has been a while, though,” Mafuyu said as he leaned forward, hands on the bed, looking at Ue on all fours with a seductive air that made Ue’s heart stutter and nearly stop. All thoughts of jealousy immediately went out the window, replaced with panic and a lust that made his face pink. He was so close to him, so obvious in what he intended, that Ue felt his mind explode again. “And it is cold outside.”

Ue told himself that he should back off. He should stand up, go home, and brave the snow storm outside. The wind beat on the outside of the house, screaming at them both that it was too dangerous to go outside and travel the distance it would take for Ue to get home. There was a storm raging in him mind, telling him to pack it up and leave regardless of the storm. Logic said to take it slow, but Mafuyu was staring at him with such a seductive gaze that he felt his better judgement leave him.

Before the calm and rational side could take over, Ue kissed Mafuyu. His heart was beating rapidly, his mind reeling, but Mafuyu’s lips were so soft and so sweet that he let all of that fade away in favor of desire. He didn’t really know what to do, but Mafuyu took charge in silent understanding. He never expected Mafuyu to be the one to take over, but then again he was always surprising him with something new. Right now Mafuyu was surprising him by tangling his hand through his hair while they kissed.

Mafuyu’s tongue begged Ue to open his mouth, and he complied. Their tongues danced hungrily, swirling in each other’s mouth as Ue felt another sensation that he knew was dangerous. A throbbing desire spread from Mafuyu’s kiss down to his groin. If he wasn’t careful, if Mafuyu looked down, he would see that Ue had gone hard. Ue was embarrassed at his own perverted intentions, but hadn’t they just been discussing his virginity a moment before? What else would that mean in this instance?

Ue let out a gasp, drawing in as much air as he could, when Mafuyu pulled away from the kiss. There was a new expression that Ue had never seen on his boyfriend’s face before. Mafuyu was blushing brightly, his eyes swimming in desire, a lustful delight on his lips. It made Ue simultaneously harder in his own desire, and it made him even more jealous that someone else had been on the receiving end of such a gaze before. Or maybe Mafuyu looked at his former boyfriend with another lustful gaze. Was this look only for him?

“W-what are you doing?” Ue asked in surprise as Mafuyu proceeded to unbutton his sweater.

“Taking off my clothes,” Mafuyu replied, still blushing brightly. “Unless… You don’t want to?”

Ue had never disrobed so quickly, his clothes scattering to the floor as he looked at Mafuyu with a panting desire. He was self-conscious, afraid, his cock throbbing painfully from his virgin mind telling him all of the ways that he could be with Mafuyu sexually. He froze when he thought about something that he hadn’t considered before. Who would top? Mafuyu didn’t seem the type, but then again, he also hadn’t considered that he wasn’t a virgin either.

He stopped worrying about it when he looked at Mafuyu, naked in front of him. He tried to take in his boyfriend’s body, his thin waist, his beautiful chest, his hard cock. There was no need to be embarrassed, he realized. Mafuyu wanted him in the same breath that he wanted Mafuyu. The desire was evident, both of their breathing shallow, both of them blushing as they looked at each other with a longing to close the space between them. 

There was a moment where Ue considered taking charge, but that moment was gone in a flash. Mafuyu was straddling him before he even had a chance to think, their cocks rubbing together as Ue’s hands gripped his hips. They were kissing again, their tongues hungrily demanding more, Mafuyu grinding against him as Ue’s hands caressed his lower back and ass. Both of them moaned into the kiss, and Ue suddenly wasn’t thinking about anything but giving Mafuyu more pleasure.

His lips trailed down to Mafuyu’s neck, sucking on it lightly, a wave of delight washing over him when he heard Mafuyu let out a small gasp and a moan. When he looked at Mafuyu’s bare torso and chest, he held his boyfriend steady with his hands on the small of his back, then began to lick his chest. 

“Ahh… Uenoyama-ku..n…!” Mafuyu moaned, barely getting out his boyfriend’s name, as Ue gently bit his nipple, his appetite growing and turning into something more primal. He continued to use his tongue on Mafuyu’s chest, their hips grinding into each other, cocks rubbing together in heavy passion, rejoicing in the way Mafuyu moaned and gasped and writhed on top of him. Ue loved the way Mafuyu tasted under him, and his boyfriend grabbed his shoulders for support while Ue continued to work his tongue over his chest.

Mafuyu’s hand gripped Ue’s cock, making him pull away from his task and let out an unexpectedly embarrassing moan as his boyfriend began to stroke it. Mafuyu thumbed the tip, his hand slithering down to the base, then back again, slow and decisive. There was an electricity that pulsed from his hips, his cock twitching involuntarily as his hips thrusted in reaction to Mafuyu’s firm but gentle strokes. 

“I have a confession to make,” Mafuyu said, still stroking Ue. His voice was no longer that cute sound that Ue enjoyed listening to. It sounded raw, passionate, like he was in the middle of performing a song that was meant only for Ue to hear. “I was hoping we could do this today. I even prepared myself.”

Ue wondered what he meant by that, but his question was answered as Mafuyu pulled a condom out of the bedside table drawer. This was the point of no return, Ue know, and he didn’t quite care anymore about anything but what was in front of him. Mafuyu opened the condom wrapper, and instead of putting it on himself, he draped it over Ue’s cock and slid it down. Ue never thought putting a condom on could be so sexy, but Mafuyu somehow made it work.

Before Ue could say anything, before he could wonder what Mafuyu wanted him to do, his boyfriend took charge again in a way that stirred every primal need for satisfaction within Ue. Mafuyu turned around, face into the pillow, on all fours, his ass sticking high into the air. Ue stared at his boyfriend’s beautiful ass, his slim waist, his blushing face almost drowsy with desire.

“Uenoyama,” Mafuyu breathed, a whisper for his lover, reaching a hand out to him in a delicate balancing act. His fingers traced Ue’s cock, a pleading question and a daring command. If Ue wanted anymore pleasure, it would have to be within Mafuyu. 

Ue reached out, gripping Mafuyu’s hips, unsure of if he could really do this without hurting Mafuyu. That’s when he understood what his boyfriend meant by the notion that he had prepared himself. Mafuyu nodded at him, giving him permission to continue as he relaxed into Ue’s grip. He inserted his cock into Mafuyu slowly, gently. 

“Nngh,” Ue moaned as he felt Mafuyu drawing him in, an aching warmth enveloping his cock. Mafuyu gasped and moaned underneath him, sending Ue into a flurry of passions that nearly made him climax. Mafuyu was gripping his pillow tightly, not from pain but from pleasure. Ue pulled out of Mafuyu then thrust into him again, this time with a bit more force.

“Ahh!” Mafuyu moaned, his hips twitching in response. Ue gripped his hips tighter as Mafuyu writhed underneath him, gently rocking back and forth as Ue tried to gain his bearings. There was nothing to be done for it, and he moved in tandem to Mafuyu’s thrusts, their moans filling the air as the snow beat down around the house.

“H-harder,” Mafuyu demanded. Ue complied, pulling out and thrusting into Mafuyu with more force, making Mafuyu’s back arch and a delighted cry escape his lips. “More.”

Ue didn’t know how long he was going to last. It felt like Mafuyu was drawing him in with each thrust, his cock pulsating in the desire for climax. He thrust in and out of Mafuyu harder, faster, in tandem with Mafuyu’s escalating moans of pleasure. Each time his boyfriend moaned, he felt a jolt of electricity spread from his cock outward, the tightness of Mafuyu’s ass nearly drawing the climax out of him. 

“I-I am going to come,” Ue moaned as he thrust into Mafuyu with a wild abandon.

“Yes!” Mafuyu cried out as Ue hit a spot deep within him, his cries escalating to near screams of sheer delight. “More. Harder. Ue… Ahhh… I’m going to come.”

Ue didn’t hesitate, taking Mafuyu’s lead. He gripped him tightly, pulsating in an out of him, thrusting into the same spot over and over that sent Mafuyu to the brink. A warmth spread from Ue’s cock outward, an electricity that made his entire body thrum, and he came, his mind blank and white from the pure energy that consumed him. Mafuyu came just a moment later, his seed shooting out onto the sheets beneath him, back arching into the ecstasy. 

They were both still for a moment, panting, riding the high of the ecstasy that came with climaxing. Ue had never experienced something so pleasurable before, and his pleasure was only heightened when he looked at Mafuyu and knew that he had been the one to help him achieve climax. There was no need for jealousy or bitterness when he was the one with Mafuyu now. No one else. Just him.

“Uenoyama-kun…?” Mafuyu asked finally, breaking the silence.

“Oh right, sorry,” Ue replied with an embarrassed blush. He pulled out of Mafuyu and they spent the better part of the next few minutes cleaning up, hiding the evidence that they were together in such an intimate manner. Ue ended up pulling his shirt and boxers back on, and Mafuyu settled for only wearing his sweater. It made Ue blush even more, looking at Mafuyu sitting so sexily on the bed, knowing that he had just been in him, pleasuring him and being pleased by him.

Somehow, Ue ended up not panicking too much as he cradled Mafuyu in his arms, his chest pressed into his back. Mafuyu was right. Mafuyu was warm so warm as he held him, and he impulsively nuzzled his lips into his neck. He held him tighter, his panic turning to a calm sort of ease that he hadn’t experienced in all his time alone with his boyfriend. Ue chalked it up to the after-sex glow. 

Mafuyu began to hum, an American winter duet, and Ue couldn’t help but be entranced by his voice. He listened to Mafuyu as he held him close, not bothering to dare disturb his rendition of _Baby It’s Cold Outside_. He wondered where Mafuyu heard it from, but then again he had been listening to more music lately. Mafuyu was right. It was very cold outside. But inside it was warm.

Ue closed his eyes and drew Mafuyu closer to him, a blush on his face as he held his boyfriend tightly, all panic forgotten as he continued to listen to his sweet, soulful voice. Mafuyu was warm. And it was so very cold outside.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really written any other fanfics outside of FFXV, so this is really my first go at writing with different characters. I really enjoyed writing Uenoyama's gay panic and Satou going from super cute to super sexy in an instant.
> 
> I hope I have done these characters justice in this one shot, and I hope anyone who reads it enjoyed it!  
> Also, InsomnianRedMuse: Happy birthday and I hope this met your prompt specifications!


End file.
